


Worship

by aeyor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Religious Iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeyor/pseuds/aeyor
Summary: Daichi has never been a religious man.





	Worship

Daichi had never been a religious man.

He’d gone with family to shrine when he was little, but it had never consumed him like it had Iwaizumi (though to be fair, Iwaizumi wasn’t Shinto. He was Christian). The man even carried a little cross necklace with him when they went out. Whenever Daichi mentioned it, Iwaizumi would smile and explain that it kept him safe. Daichi found it funny that the spiky haired man felt that it was necessary for him to be kept by a charm he hung about his neck.

Iwaizumi wasn’t particularly forceful with his religion like he had heard that some Christians are, though.

He didn’t try to force it down his throat.

Sawamura’s breath hitched, and a groan found it’s way from the pit of Hajime’s stomach to his mouth, dropping like grit off sandpaper. The head of Hajime’s hulking cock prodded against the puckered skin of Sawamura’s firmness, to which the man who lie on his side, propped only by his elbow, wrinkled his face. Daichi’s leg folded in the middle to bring his knee closer to his chest and to allow Iwaizumi for swift entrance. 

The cold wetness of whatever lubricant Iwaizumi has used — oil based, he presumed, from the excess thick yellow gel that dripped down the inside of his thigh and into the white sheets below. He craned his neck to watch Iwaizumi’s face as he poked Daichi’s asshole. If only he would push his hips forward a bit more, his cock would slip with little resistance into Sawamura’s warmth. “Hajime, cut it out.” His cheeks flushed red when his voice cracked.

So he did, snapping his hips forward and burying his massive girth into Daichi. Daichi cried out, high and thin, pushing back against Iwaizumi, who made a noise of raw satisfaction. His hand came down hard on Daichi’s ass. “Fuck, yeah, Dai. You’re so tight around my cock.” He leaned down to curl his lips into a snarl near the recipients’ ear. “I’m going to fuck you so hard.” Daichi’s breath left his lungs in a long noise of desperation. 

The shorter boy now lie on his chest, ass up, right side of his face pressed firmly into a pillow. He looked at Iwaizumi with something resembling appetite and animosity. Hajime looked back with a smug smile gracing his rugged features, hands still firmly planted on the curve of Daichi’s backside. He pushed, spreading his ass apart, and then hilted himself inside Daichi slowly. It felt like he was being ripped apart as an offering to God.

Iwaizumi rocked Daichi slowly on his cock, savoring the ridges inside of his boyfriend, his thumb running along the bare, sweaty flesh between the two halves of his rump. It felt taut and stretched, leathery. His hips continued to snap forward and back, each thrust punctuated with a noise of skin colliding with skin. Each thrust punctuated by a cry of ecstasy from Daichi. Each thrust punctuated by his name. “Fuck, Hajime,” He drawled, guttural, grinding himself against Iwaizumi’s pelvis. 

Iwaizumi’s fingers carded through Sawamura’s hair. “You’re taking me so well. So happy to swallow me up, take my whole dick. Yeah. Just like that, Dai.” He murmured, squeezing Daichi’s hips. Fucking him into the mattress, Sawamura’s words now melting into something less comprehensible, a long single note only interrupted when the head of his cock rubbed his prostate. Daichi’s cock twitched, and then three thick strings of cum splattered his stomach. Each pump of semen came with a yell, and soon Iwaizumi was cumming too, filling Daichi up just how he liked. “Oh, God. God, you’re so good.” Hajime spoke in rushed, heavy wafts of aphrodisia before sliding out of Daichi. Daichi groaned, falling back to his side in exhaustion. 

Sawamura’s eyes fell open slightly, his face contorted with disgust at the mess between his thighs and along his chest. “Gross.” He murmured. Iwaizumi’s tongue ran along his chest, gathering a thick mouthful of Daichi’s now cold cum. “Gross!” Daichi protested, squirming away from Iwaizumi and laughing.

Without a word, Iwaizumi swallowed and lay his head against Sawamura’s hip.


End file.
